Silent Princesses and Swift Violets
by FlowerOwl
Summary: Zelda was not happy with how Mipha had decided to accompany her on her quest to find the fabled Lover's Pond. That soon changed.


Had it not been for the constant threat of Calamity Ganon awakening, Zelda might have been able to enjoy her walk. There was practically not a single cloud in the sky, allowing the sun to shine down on her as she made her way up the side of Tuft Mountain, and she had somehow managed to not trip in her dress despite how she had to hold up the front of it to even be able to see her feet and to not dirtying the excessive amount of fabric by letting it touch the ground.

However, the knowledge that she still did not possess the powers that would allow them to have a chance against Ganon was not the only reason for Zelda's unhappiness.

Despite how Zelda had repeatedly told her that she would not need someone to follow her up the mountain, Mipha had insisted on accompanying her, stating that since they were far away from Hyrule Castle and with no guards who were able to go with her, Mipha was the one best fit to go with Zelda and make sure that she was safe. Despite protesting that they were also far away from Zora's Domain and that she had studied maps of the area surrounding Lurelin Village, Zelda had had to give in in the end and admit that it was not wise for her to go alone and that, should anything happen, she would need someone to be there with her. That was why she was currently following the trail that - according to the Sheikah Slate - would take her to the top of the mountain with Mipha walking right next to her, the other girl having brought her spear along.

It was not fitting for a princess, far too childish and petty, but Zelda knew that the spear along with Mipha's healing powers was part of the reason - if not the only reason - as to why she did her best to avoid having to spend time alone with the other princess. Whereas Zelda had spent most of her childhood attempting to figure out how to use the powers that had been handed down to her through her ancestors, a power that had been innate for everyone before her, only to have her be an absolute failure, Mipha had trained with her spear along with her peers, and yet she was now the one of them who was the most fit for leading the Champions.

Almost as if she wanted to make matters worse, Mipha seemed intent on holding a conversation, not letting Zelda enjoy the silence of nature.

"Tell me, princess, do you think they will accept your offer?" Mipha asked, gesturing with her spear towards the direction of Lurelin Village.

Zelda considered not answering the question, but decided against it. Mipha would probably only keep asking until she answered, and if her father was told about Zelda's lack of manners, she was sure he would not allow her to take a break from her duties in the future. As frustrating as it was always to have someone follow her every time she left the castle, it was better than nothing.

So Zelda shrugged as she looked over at Mipha. "I doubt they will. Hyrule Castle Town is undoubtedly the safest place to be when Ganon attacks, but with the way the council spoke about the offer during the meeting, I think they might end up choosing stay out here despite the risk."

Mipha went silent for a while before she continued. "I have seen the way you can make people listen to you, I am sure that if you emphasised the gravity of the situation, they would change their mind."

"I have already told informed them about the risks of staying," Zelda said, maybe a bit too sharply, and she instantly tried to soften her words, "if they decide that they would rather stay out here, then that choice is not one I can change."

She had not succeeded in salvaging the conversation, Zelda realised that as Mipha simply nodded before going silent and turning away from Zelda to instead look at the view down below them. Although Zelda tried to do the same, tried to enjoy the way that she could see the rainforest of the Faron province in the distance, she could not ignore the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She knew that she had overreacted by lashing out at Mipha, and as much as she envied Mipha, both for how adored the other princess was by her subjects and for how she was useful in the fight against Calamity Ganon, Zelda could not bring herself to resent her for it. She did not want Mipha to think badly of her, and even though she was sure that Mipha was already whispering with Link behind her back about Zelda's lack of divine abilities, this was something she might be able to make up for.

"Mipha," Zelda began, and she noticed how Mipha instantly turned around to face her, "it was not right of me to take my anger out on you and I apologise for doing so."

Mipha just made a dismissing gesture at her apology. "No need for apologising, I shouldn't have doubted you in the first place." as Zelda opened her mouth to protest that that was still not an excuse for lashing out, Mipha pointed up towards the peak of the mountain. "You were quite adamant that you wanted to visit this mountain. Is there a reason for that?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Zelda nodded, her heartbeat instantly quickening as the conversation turned to the subject of her research, "I have heard that the Lover's Pond is located on the top of this mountain."

"Lover's Pond?" Mipha echoed.

"The royal library does not contain a lot of books about it, but from what information I have been able to come across, the pond is said to unite soulmates. The legends don't quite agree on the details, but the general idea seems to be that if two soulmates go to the pond together, they will receive a sign from the gods that they were meant to be. According to the elders in Lurelin Village, the pond is said to be located up here."

"Yes, I have heard about a pond that could bring two people who were meant for one another together," Mipha said, "but I did not know that it was named Lover's Pond. Link usually just referred to it as 'the romantic puddle' when he would tell about the legend."

Zelda closed her eyes and tried not to feel annoyed. Why did Mipha always have to mention Link? Was it a subtle way of telling Zelda that she was only there because Link had not been able to accompany Zelda to Lurelin, and that Mipha would rather have stayed with Link and the other Champions back in the castle?

It seemed that Mipha did not notice Zelda's sour mood as she continued to talk. "But if the pond is located on top of this mountain and we are able to get up to it, how can it be a legend and how can we not already know everything there is to know about it? You would think that every couple in all of Hyrule would want to visit it to find out if they are soulmates, would you not?"

"I would," Zelda said, trying to keep her tone light and cheery the way it had been before the mention of Link, "and quite a lot of people claim that they have gone to the Lover's Pond and that they have received a sign that they were indeed soulmates. But as of right now, no one has been able to tell what happened up on the mountain to give them that knowledge. They just return home with a vague memory of having seen a pond, hence the name."

"So you want to see the pond for yourself?"

"Yes. I might be able to leave Tuft Mountain with my memory of the place intact and if I don't, the camera rune should be able to hold onto the memory for me."

"And what if something happens while we are at the pond?" Mipha asked. Zelda looked over to see that she was suddenly fiddling with her spear while staring towards a spot in the horizon, appearing to do everything in her power to look anywhere but over at Zelda.

"Then you have you spear," Zelda stated.

Mipha just shook her head. "No, I mean, what if something happens in regards to the pond and its abilities."

"Uh, well, I…" Zelda stammered and tried to ignore the way that Mipha's words had made the sensation butterflies flitting around in her stomach appear. Finally, she managed to suppress a cough and continue, "I am sure… I hope that I will get the data I need to continue my studies."

She continued along the path and tried not to feel bad for how Mipha's face fell and the way the other girl slowed down, no longer trying to keep up with Zelda.

They walked in silence that way for a while. The higher up they got, the more of their surroundings Zelda could see. In front of them, the ocean was reflecting the sunlight, creating the illusion of it being an expanse of pure light located right in front of them. It was a beautiful sight, and Zelda only wished that she had not ruined the atmosphere between herself and Mipha. She was a princess, she should have been able to know what to do and how to handle Mipha's question. On the other hand, when had Zelda ever been able to be a proper princess? She had yet to solve the puzzle about her own powers, she had failed to convince the people in Lurelin Village to evacuate to Hyrule Castle where they could be safe, and now she had also ruined what could maybe have turned out to become a friendship between herself and Mipha.

But even though she knew that she had not been able to give Mipha the answer the other princess had sought, Zelda still could not figure out what Mipha had wanted her to say. Had the other girl secretly wished that Link could have been there with her? It would not surprise Zelda if that was the case. After all, Mipha and Link had spent most of their childhood together and even though their duties as Champions stole most of their time, they were both Champions, so even that did not keep them from spending time together. Besides, despite how Urbosa would tell her otherwise, Zelda knew that both Mipha as well as Link would both have been able to make use of Zelda's powers if it had been given to them rather than Zelda. So why shouldn't Mipha prefer to go to the Lover's Pond with Link? Link could probably tell her stories about the pond. Zelda could tell her the statistics, she could recite the number of people who had gone to see the pond and the effects they had claimed that it had had on them in her sleep, but she could not pierce it together to form any kind of gripping story.

They reached a steep incline, and even though Zelda soon found herself struggling to not fall over, she was thankful for the way the impediment forced her to focus on nothing else than where she placed her foot while holding up the skirt of her dress. However, even though she tried to hurry, it did not take long before Mipha passed her, the other girl somehow managing to catch up with her, run up the slope, and turn around before Zelda was even halfway up.

"Here, let me help you," Mipha said as she held her hand out for Zelda to take.

Looking up, Zelda could see that Mipha was smiling down at her, the earlier silence between them seemingly forgotten.

Maybe that was what made Zelda accept Mipha's help and hurry the last couple of steps until she got close enough to reach out to take her hand. She was not sure, but no matter what, Mipha had soon pulled Zelda up to stand next to her. For a moment, they just stood there, Mipha beaming at Zelda, and the butterflies once again flittering in her stomach. Then, the moment had passed, and Zelda couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed as Mipha let go of her hand. She managed to get her feelings under control, making sure not to let any of her thoughts show on her face, as they turned around to look at the sight that they had walked all the way from Lurelin Village to observe.

The mountain top was almost completely covered in grass. To her left, Zelda saw how they could actually get a little bit higher up as they had yet to reach the absolute top of Tuft Mountain. But there was no need for that, for the fabled Lover's Pond was there right in front of them.

If Zelda had doubted whether or not they had found the right pond, the fact that the pond was shaped like a heart would have been enough to convince her, just like the amount of flowers growing by the side of the pond almost seemed to draw her towards the water. The sun was high in the sky, and the light that the surface of the water reflected was enough to almost blind Zelda when she tried to look directly into the pond, searching for a something that could tell her just what the water's power might be.

"This must be it," Mipha whispered, and Zelda got the feeling that Mipha had meant the words more for herself than for Zelda, so she only nodded before walking over to inspect the pond more closely.

Zelda could hear how Mipha went over to join her as she knelt down before undoing the knots that fastened the Sheikah Slate to the belt she had at least managed to find time to tie around her waist before leaving Lurelin Village. Leaning in to get a better look at the flowers surrounding the pond, she began to take pictures, working quickly to have as many as possible if some divine power really should manifest to erase her memories of the place while still trying not to miss any details. The more she saw, the more amazed she was. Who knew that there were plenty of Hearty Radishes growing along the edge of the pond? Just from looking at them, Zelda was almost completely sure that the radishes were larger than the ones she was used to seeing back at home. She made sure to get a picture of it. For some reason, it seemed wrong to remove the radish from its spot to bring it back with her to the castle.

"Zelda," Mipha said, breaking the silence between them as she moved over to sit next to Zelda, "there is something that I have been meaning to talk with you about for… well, for quite a while now."

"Hmm?" Zelda said, still engrossed in her quest to get as many pictures of the pond and its surrounding as possible. When Mipha didn't continue, however, she realised that Mipha was waiting for her response, so she lowered the Sheikah Slate and looked over at her to show that she had her full attention. "Yes?"

"I- I am not sure what you will think about what I have to tell you, and I want to make sure that I will understand your reaction no matter what it will be," Mipha began, speaking so quickly that Zelda could hardly understand what she was saying. It was so unlike Mipha that Zelda instinctively leant in, trying to hear everything as Mipha continued, "and-"

Zelda saw it happen, how Mipha slowly leant more and more to the side, how she lost her balance, and how she was sitting so close to the pond that she would surely fall in. She reacted without really thinking about it and quickly moved to grab Mipha's wrist. It was a rash decision, no logic behind it. Mipha could swim, she could swim much better than Zelda, and they both knew that. Should Mipha fall into the water, the worst thing that could happen to her was the possibility of Mipha losing her courage and decide not to tell Zelda the secret she had been about to reveal. Zelda, on the other hand, was quite the weak swimmer, so, if anything, her attempt to help Mipha could very well end up resulting in Mipha having to save her and get her out of the water herself.

But somehow, Zelda managed to not to get pulled into the pond, and a moment later, Mipha had grabbed her wrist as well, making sure that even if Zelda should lose her grip on her, Mipha would still not fall into the water. By a combination of Mipha holding onto Zelda and Zelda doing her best to pull Mipha towards herself, they succeeded in getting Mipha back onto the grass.

However, the moment that Zelda were about to remark on how lucky they had been, the sweet aroma of flowers filled the air. Despite the lack of wind, the odour seemed to move through the air, circling around Mipha and Zelda.

"What is happening?" Zelda heard herself ask while she looked around for a source of the smell.

Her question was soon answered as the ground underneath her began to shake slightly. In front of them, small, green sprouts began appearing among the flowers around the Lover's Pond. They grew bigger at an alarming rate, and Zelda came to the realisation that she was looking at flowers growing right in front of her eyes.

The stems grew bigger and began to form leaves, soon covering the grass underneath entirely. Zelda felt the butterflies in her stomach return as she recognised the familiar look of a Silent Princess' leaves. If these flowers were really Silent Princesses, then there was a chance to save the endangered species, and at the very least, she could now assure herself that there were still plenty of them left out in the wild.

But it turned out that not all of the flowers were Silent Princesses after all, as only half of them began to form the familiar blue and white petals. The stems of the other half were beginning to adopt a more yellow hue before they too began to grow petals. It took a little longer to come to a conclusion, and to be completely honest, Zelda was not even sure that what she was seeing was really happening, but in the end, Zelda was fairly certain that they were Swift Violets, at least when she looked at the violet colour of the flowers.

Still sitting on the grass next to Zelda, Mipha leaned over to touch one of the violets, moving slowly almost like she was afraid of breaking the small plants. "Those are my favourites, but how?" Mipha whispered before looking up, and Zelda could see how the other girl quickly glanced over at her before turning towards the other side of the pond, where the same combination of flowers had appeared. "Is this…" Mipha continued, pausing for a moment before turning to look back at Zelda, "is this your favourite kind of flower?" she asked while pointing towards a Silent Princess that had appeared between them.

Zelda nodded as she took in the sight in front of her, her head spinning as she tried to make sense of what had happened, only one explanation coming to mind. Countless of flowers had appeared all around the pond the moment she had reached out to stop Mipha from falling into the water. It was an implausible possibility, but it was the only one that could explain what had happened: She and Mipha were soulmates. Despite how unlikely it was and how she should know better than to get her hopes up, Zelda couldn't help the feeling of happiness from forming in her stomach.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" she asked while gesturing towards the pond and the flowers.

Mipha was silent, and for a moment, Zelda was scared that she had completely misinterpreted it all.

But then Mipha shot her a small smile. "I would not have told you in this way, but, yes, it was what I had meant to talk with you about."

"Oh," Zelda said, suddenly unable to form any coherent sentence.

"Please don't feel like you have to say anything," Mipha continued, talking faster and faster each second, "I will understand your answer no matter what, and I will not tell anyone else if you tell me not to, but if you would give me any kind of clue as to what you-"

The next moment, almost without thinking, Zelda leant forwards and kissed Mipha. She could hear a surprised sound coming from the other girl before Mipha moved just a bit closer to her, returning the kiss. Time seemed to disappear, and yet Zelda still felt like it was over far too soon as the fragrance of flowers disappeared, causing both of them the look over at the other.

"Is it a good answer?" Zelda laughed at Mipha.

"It is!" Mipha said, smiling widely.

Zelda could already feel her mind getting foggy and unfocused, but even though she did not have time to grab the Sheikah Slate and take another picture, she knew that she would not forget that moment, not with the way Mipha was beaming and with the way the butterflies fluttered in her stomach.


End file.
